leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
EP037
}} Ditto's Mysterious Mansion (Japanese: メタモンとものまねむすめ and the Copycat Girl) is the 37th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on December 9, 1997 and in the United States on October 26, 1998. Blurb Being caught in a sudden rain shower, our heroes are obliged to seek shelter. In the middle of a clearing, they find a small, ghastly cabin. Dragging the reluctant Misty, Ash and Brock enter the cabin, instantly getting the impression that they are not alone. Could this be a haunted cabin? They soon discover that it is the Copycat house in which the trainer of Ditto lives. Intrigued by Ditto, Ash proposes a battle between Ditto and Pikachu. Plot When it begins to rain, and stumble across an old house in the middle of nowhere. Believing it to be deserted, they go inside. To their surprise, plays with what seems to be another Pikachu. However, this Pikachu's face is weird, which leads to thinking it is a new kind of Pikachu. Ash tries to it, but a girl dressed as Ash appears and stops him. The girl introduces herself as Duplica and reveals that the Pikachu is actually her . The mansion is called the "The House of Imite" and serves as a rest stop and performance space for her imitation shows. Upon reading 's entry in the Pokédex and hearing that it cannot learn any other attacks besides , Ash is unconvinced of its usefulness in a , so Duplica challenges him to one. Ash chooses and tries to attack using , but Duplica's Ditto Transforms and wins using a attack. Later, Duplica explains that she wants to be a Ditto Master and a star. However, she cannot achieve this goal because her Ditto is unable to mirror other ' faces and always retains the face of a Ditto, much to the disappointment of her audiences. Then, appears and tries to steal Ditto, in the hopes that they can get it to transform into and present it to as a Legendary Pokémon. Using 's , they are able to escape with Ditto. Once they are away from the house, Jessie and James try to test Ditto's power by having it turn into a from a picture in a book that they have. However, Jessie suddenly says that they should have a little bit of fun before handing Ditto over to the boss. She asks Ditto to transform into what a certain boy would look like if he were an adult, and pulls out a photo frame. James and then try to get Jessie to show the picture to them, but she refuses. Ditto agrees, and transforms into a picture of a man with blue hair, though it has Ditto's face. When it licks Jessie's face, James and Meowth laugh hysterically, but Jessie responds by furiously slapping them unconscious. She then commands Ditto to become a Dratini, but instead, it transforms into a book, which aggravates Jessie even further. Meanwhile, back at the mansion, Ash talks about how a decides how a Ditto would transform. and , who were on guard, return with news that they saw Ditto. Ash and his friends then decide to go and save Ditto. Elsewhere, Team Rocket, frustrated at Ditto's inability to fully transform into whatever they wish, threaten it into transforming correctly, pleasing them. Just then, Ash, , , and Duplica, all dressed in uniforms, arrive and perform their own variation of Team Rocket's , much to the anger of the real trio. The group then demands Ditto back, but are surprised to see two identical Meowth. However, Duplica is happy that Team Rocket was able to get her Ditto to transform correctly. Team Rocket tries to trick them by giving them the real Meowth and escaping in their balloon with Ditto. However, this fails when Duplica says she can tell that Meowth isn't her Ditto, even though it looks identical to the other Meowth. She throws Meowth at the balloon, causing Team Rocket to drop Ditto. Duplica tells it to transform into a cannon and fire Pikachu at the balloon. After being hit by Pikachu's , the balloon bursts and Team Rocket is blasted off again. Now that Ditto can transform perfectly, Duplica reopens her theater for performances. She thanks Ash and his friends, and they leave, with Ash hoping to catch his own Ditto someday. Meanwhile, Jessie and James attempt to carry out their original plan without Ditto and put Meowth into a Dratini suit to this end, though he is unimpressed and es them. Major events * and meet Duplica. Debuts Humans * Duplica Pokémon debuts * ( ) English dub debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Duplica * Audience (flashback) Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; debut) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (fantasy; English debut) Trivia * This is the first time that and mock 's completely. * The strategy that Duplica used to defeat Ash's Bulbasaur will later be repeated in Mewtwo Strikes Back, when 's defeats Corey's . Ironically, both s had to deal with a Pokémon that technically isn't an original or natural-born, as Mewtwo's Venusaur was created through cloning, whereas Duplica's Ditto transformed into Bulbasaur for the fight. * Duplica claims that Ditto is the only Pokémon that can use Transform, but shares this ability. However, since Mew was at this point a secret Pokémon, the writers probably made Duplica not know about Mew's existence. * When Duplica imitates Ash, she is even wearing a hat just like his; this shows her knack for getting even rare outfits for her mimicry, as there were only 100 given away. * When Duplica imitates Officer Jenny, she says "You're under arrest for Pokémon poaching." This is what the Officer Jenny stationed in the said to the gang in The Kangaskhan Kid. * As James furiously points out, when Ash and his friends imitate Team Rocket, Duplica incorrectly says "To ignite all peoples within our nation." * It is revealed that Ditto can also transform into inanimate objects like books, photo-frames, etc. * It is also revealed that Ditto cannot transform into a Pokémon from a picture, so there must be a real one around for it to imitate. ** Also, since it gains all the abilities of the Pokémon it transforms into, if that Pokémon has learned to speak human language then Ditto can temporarily gain that ability for itself. * This episode was not shown in order by Hungama TV in India for unknown reasons. This episode was shown after EP051, and EP036 was directly followed by EP039, as EP038 is banned globally. * In the first Japanese airing, the next episode preview was from EP038, and in the subsequent airings, there is no preview. However, when Kids Station airs this episode, the preview is from EP039. * Team Rocket's plan for Ditto to pose as a Dratini (and later to force Meowth himself to disguise himself as such) for their boss may be a reference to the events of EP035. Errors * Ash's gloves disappear briefly at the beginning. * When Ash's Bulbasaur is caught in the vines, the grip gets looser between shots. * In the Swedish dub, James says "Drantini" instead of "Dratini" when imagining himself giving it to the boss. * When Ditto transforms into Voltorb, its mouth is on the bottom half on its body. However, it then appears on the upper half, before moving back to the bottom half. EP037 error.png|Ash with no gloves Dub edits * PokéRap: Day 2 * Ditto keeps its Japanese voice when it's transformed into Pikachu in the English version. * The scene where Team Rocket gets irritated by the imitation motto is removed from the German version. In other languages |cs= |da= |nl= |fi= |fr_ca= |fr_eu= |de= |he=בית החיקויים של דיטו |hi=Ditto का नकल-विला |hu= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ro= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |uk= }} 037 Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshitaka Fujimoto Category:Episodes directed by Kiyotaka Itani Category:Episodes animated by Hiroshi Sakai de:Die mysteriöse Villa es:EP037 fr:EP037 it:EP037 ja:無印編第37話 zh:精灵宝可梦 第37集